After Dark Banana Escapade
by Lady Yami
Summary: In which Mako sneaks onto academy grounds after dark, and it ends awkwardly for her. Uzumako. Spoilers after Epi. 6.


After Dark Banana Escapade

By Moonybell / Lady Yami

AN: In which Mako gets caught sneaking around, and things don't end up how she expected at all. Uzumako.

I don't own Kill La Kill.

XXX

At some point or another, I realized what I was doing was a bad idea. But like, at that point, I was already there? So it was kind of moot and stuff.

Moot is funny a word. I like it. I don't use it enough. Anyway, carrying on. Honnouji Academy was already a scary place during the day, but at night it sort of doubled. I crept through the halls, dearly wishing I had Ryuko with me. Or a baseball bat. Or that two star uniform I had for like half a day, once. Yeah, I'll take that. That'd be sweet.

Why am I creeping through my school at night? Because I forgot my textbook, that's why. But that's not a big deal, Makanshoku! you might say. You'd be terribly wrong, because the punishment for missing homework is being used as target practice for the archery club. Not precisely fun. Or, I get stuck polishing the music club's instruments for a week again. Not about to replicate that experience, thanks.

So! After much bumbling around, bit-off high pitched screams, and general carrying on, I decided pretending to be Ryuko was the way to make this less scary. Ryuko is the bravest, most badass person I know, so this only makes sense. I was just fastening my hair into a festive jagged edge when I heard voices. Eep! I ducked into my classroom just in time, scrambling for my desk. In a crouch, I reached blindly for my book. Aha! Got it. Oh, and a bonus banana. I forgot about this banana. I'm gonna eat this banana.

Now thoroughly enjoying a banana, and pretending I was Ryuko, I heard the voices getting closer. They were kind of familiar. In the baddish way? Yeah, the baddish way. Nom nom, banana.

"...coulda sworn I saw somethin'." Came a nasal, high pitched death squeak. Aha! Nonon Jakuzakure. Crap! I was dead. I was dead Ryuko, eating a banana. "Eh. I dunno what Satsuki puts in her tea some days, but it's some strong stuff."

"I will not have you insinuating such things about Satsuki-sama's beverage tastes." Came the voice of Ira Gamagoori. I heard Inumuta bitching about something or another.

Really? The Elite Four? Why were they here? I was miffed until I remember that I was here, also. Oh. I scuffled on all four towards the teacher's podium, where I curled up inside it. For once, being a shrimp worked out for me.

The door opened. Meep, meep. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"See? Nothing. Now stop it, Ira-pon. I'm tired." Nonon sighed, and the door closed. The voices grew more distant. They seemed to have gone their separate ways. I stayed still in the quiet of the dark classroom for a while, even getting a little sleepy. Whoops. That'd be awkward to explain.

I turned my head to the side, to start to leave.

Uzu Sanageyama was sitting, legs out, relaxed as you please, right under the chalkboard. I could kinda feel my eyes pop out of my head. Oh. Uh oh. Had he seen me? I mean. He was blind, right? But he could still fight. Uh. I mean. Maybe he just decided to...take a nap...in a classroom...at night...on the floor.

"Makanshoku." He sighed, looking right at me, somehow. The faint red light from the school's flood lights made the metal bits on his uniform gleam. "What the hell are you doing?" Before I could start to explain, he thrust a hand out, lightning fast: "And do it quickly, for once." There was enough of an edge to his voice for me to somewhat listen.

Not trusting myself to talk, I slowly held my book up.

He stared blankly at me.

FUCK, HE'S BLIND.

"B-book." I stuttered. Oh no. My family's gonna get in trouble for this. I could only imagine. And Ryuko isn't here to save me. But wait. I'm Ryuko right now, right? Wait, no I'm not. Crap.

"Eh? You forgot your textbook? That's like you." He shrugged, settling against the wall. His bouken lay at his side. Maybe I'll live, and stuff. He sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like bananas in here?" He thrust his hand out again before I could explain. "Anyway. If Ira catches you, you're a pin cushion for sure."

"P-please sempai, just let me go home? I'll bring you croquettes." I said this honestly, as it was the only gift I could give.

"How do I know this isn't some plot against Satsuki-sama, eh? How ya gonna prove it, Makanshoku? How ya gonna make it up to me?"

"My family is poor," I tried, tears threatening to spill. Oh, no. They're gonna hang me upside down again, and I'm not wearing my good panties. "All we can offer is subpar medical services and fried food."

"What about a banana? I wouldn't mind a banana right about now." He raised a brow at me.

"But I already ate it." I admitted mournfully.

"Not a problem." He said levelly. He lunged at me so fast I didn't even have time to try and at least smack him with my book. His mouth closed over mine, taking advantage of my gasp to slide his tongue in. I was not expecting it, and it was a far gooey-er thing than I had thought it'd be. One calloused hand found the edge of my shirt, slipping under to rest on the bare small of my back. I pulled away from him, and thusly smacked my noggin very loudly on the inside of the podium. Ouch.

"Oh, but this is why I love bein' blind." He purred, yanking me out in a tangle of limbs to lean against the wall again, me trapped in the middle of his legs and kind of dazed. "Cuz I appreciate stuff like this." He nuzzled my cheek. "Your confusion, a little fear, the smell of your skin, how warm ya are. It's really amazing. I bet yer pink. But yer always pink, because yer always yelling." He laughed. I think my pupils are rattling about in my head, I'm so confused at this point. Do I need an adult? Not sure.

"Sempai?" I questioned after a few breaths, still smushed awkwardly against him. "Um. C-can I go?"

"When you stop being so warm." He put his arms around me, rough fingers tracing circles on my upper arms.

"Mako can't regulate her body temperature so freely, as she's a peasant." I tried being humble. My cheeks were burning. Why? Why why why? Mama was right, men were gross and weird and unpredictable.

"Then you'll have to stay." He stated. His hand cupped my skull and pushed my face up towards his. Unseeing eyes smiled into mine. "Or else who knows what will happen to a No-Star caught trespassing after dark."

I gulped. "Okay."

"Wise." He said, and then nipped my chin as an afterthought.


End file.
